Golden Light
by Dani9922
Summary: England has a cold. Then America turns up to "hang out", which leads to teasing, leading to a promise that ends with England and America collecting plants in a forest late at night. And then America declares his love. USUK, Human names used. Based on a roleplay. Bad summary is bad! Read and I hope enjoy! Possible two- or three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Dani here! This is my second fanfic I am putting up! Wooo! This comes from a roleplay I did back in October with my dear friend Charlotte! I had planned to have this edited back in October, but the boring Uni work took over my life **** This roleplay all came about because I had Fresher's flu (I ended up losing my voice) and was talking to Charlotte on Skype and she "put a hamburger on my head" and it went from there!**

**Now, in this roleplay, I was Iggy and Charlotte was Al! I know that it doesn't look like a roleplay, but I'm a perfectionist and I have changed it into a full story, so it makes sense…..sort of. Well I think it does! I was hoping that it would be a one-shot, but it was an 11 hour roleplay (we didn't get to bed until 7 then next morning! I was glad I had no lectures that day!) So I am going to make this either into a two- or three-shot!**

**So I hope you enjoy! I may get the next chapter up quickly, but I am currently rushed of my feet at the moment what with it being Christmas, but also the family are visiting, plus my nan is in hospital and we don't know what is happening, then there is the revision for the January exams….euh too much! **

**But I hope you enjoy!**

**And now the disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, Canada would never be forgotten and he would be mine!**

* * *

England sat in his armchair with a cup of tea and cradled his head. He had a massive headache which added to his misery of having caught a cold. With a sigh he let his head fall back against the armchair and he stared at the ceiling trying to will his illness away. There was suddenly a loud banging on his front door. England closed his eyes with a groan. Only one nation he knew knocked like that, and he really did not want to see him in this state; he didn't have the energy to deal with him. _Perhaps if I ignore it he will go, _England thought. The knocking started again and then was accompanied by a loud voice saying England's name over and over again. _I'm not here_, England chanted in his head as the noise at the front door aggravated his headache, _I'm not here, so go away!_ Just as he thought that, the noise at the door stopped; England let out a sigh of relief thinking they had given up and left. There was then the sound of the back door slamming open, footsteps rushing across the kitchen tiles and then a loud voice from the right in front of him.

"IGGY! Why didn't you open the door?!"

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, England opened his eyes to be confronted by bright, sparkling blue eyes framed by wire glasses. The face in front of him was split with its usual wide grin. England sighed again as he pushed the face away.

"What do you want Alfred? And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Iggy?" England asked in a tired voice.

America simply laughed loudly, causing England to wince as the loud sound caused his head to pound harder. "Dude! I wanna hang out with ya, and you completely ignored me!" America pouted. "And I think that's totally mean!"

England closed his eyes again. "There is a reason I ignored you Alfred. I don't want to be disturbed today."

America's pout grew and he turned on his puppy dog eyes. "Why not?"

England sighed. _Do I have to explain everything to the bloody fool?_ "It is because I have a cold and a headache, bloody wanker! Now leave me in peace!"

America grinned and put a hamburger on England's head, "There! Now you'll be better in no time!"

England grabbed the hamburger and rounded on America. "Bloody wanker!" He stood up and walked over to the nearest bin and tossed the hamburger in, turning back to America. "Do you even know what a cold is?" He asked annoyed. America had a horror struck look on his face as he stared at England.

"That is SUCH a waste of a beautiful thing!" He exclaimed. "And dude! Of course I know what a cold is. Something to be warmed up! And what warms your heart and soul better than a hamburger!"

England put his head in his hands. How stupid could this nation be? "You bloody idiot! It is an ILLNESS!" He growled out, angry, but not yelling due to his headache. America just placed his hands on his hips as he tilted his head slightly

"And WHAT do you need when you're sick? WARM STUFF! DUH!" America grinned proudly at his 'clever' deduction. "I OBVIOUSLY know more about what's best for your body!"

England groaned and slumped down in a nearby chair. Why was he stuck with this fool when all he wanted was to be left alone? "I...don't...need...BLOODY HAMBURGERS!" England grit out, "And anyway they do more harm than good you wanker!"

America let out a gasp at the 'insult' to his favourite food. "Who DOESN'T want HAMBURGERS?!" He asked in horror, and then moved on to dismiss England's point with a wave of the hand. "But they're GOOD! They're good for your SOUL!"

England glared up at America, "No, they give you coronary heart attacks, you fucking wanker! Don't you know anything?"

America looked like England had just kicked a puppy. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" He declared loudly, causing England to wince at the loud sound. "You just don't HAVE a soul! You've done all that black magic stuff and deals with demons!" He accused.

England sighed again. Why did America always have to bring this up? Yet again England tried to explain. "Alfred how many times do I have to tell you that it is DARK magic and has NOTHING to do with DEMONS!" Then a grin split England's face. He decided to have some fun, as a way of payback for America coming to bug him. "However, I did meet this ghost yesterday..." He trailed off.

To begin with it was clear that America hadn't been listening as he muttered "To-may-to, to-mah-to! All evil and shiz." Then America paused and looked at England. "Wait, WHAT?! HOLD CRAP! HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?! HOLY CRAP THAT'S SCARY! ... What was it like? Was it ugly? Covered in blood? Making this weird noise like a creaking door?! NO WAIT; DON'T TELL ME IT'S TOO SCARY! NO WAIT; TELL ME I WANT TO KNOW!"

England's grin grew as he continued. "Oh this ghost was looking for someone to haunt for the rest of that person's life and I remember pointing someone out...now who was it again..." He paused with an evil grin staring at America's scared and expectant face. "Oh that's right it was you!"

America's face contorted with complete unbridled horror and he let out a high pitched scream. "WHAAAAAAAAAT?! OH SWEET JESUS MUFFINS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! OH MAN THAT'S JUST SO WRONG I THOUGHT WE WERE GETTING ALONG BETTER NOWADAYS! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU SPILL TEA IN YOUR LAP, FRANCE DARED ME TO! AND I WASN'T EVEN GONNA DO IT BUT THEN I TRIPPED! I EVEN APOLOGISED AND EVERYTHING! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D DO THIS! OH MAN OH MAN THIS IS TOO SCARY IT'S GONNA HAUNT ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! I'M A COUNRTY I'M IMMORTAL, OH SWEET GOD IT'S GONNA HAUNT ME FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY, IT'S NEVER GONNA LEAVE ME ALONE, I'M NEVER GONNA BE ABLE TO SLEEP AGAIN OH MAN I'M DONE FOOOOORRRR! THIS IS IT! THIS IS WAY TOO SCARY MAN! AAAHHHHHHH HA HAAAAAAAAA!" America dissolved into tears as his words became no more than unintelligible whimpers.

Arthur let out an evil laugh, already starting to feel better for teasing the American so. "Maybe you shouldn't have bloody taken the piss out of my magic! I suppose I could talk to the ghost, but why the bloody hell should I tosser?" England asked with a chuckle.

America seemed to be panicking "I'm sorry! Magic is cool! I LOVE magic! Black magic? Dark magic? TOTALLY different!" America flailed his arms around as if trying to swat a fly away. "Yeah! Dunno HOW I got THOSE two mixed up! HAHAHA! YEAH! I uh! I WON'T AGREE WITH ANYTHING FRANCE SAYS IN MEETINGS! I'll back you up on your points! Unless they don't agree with mine! I won't talk about aliens for a month! PLEASE DUDE! YOU GOTTA TELL THAT GHOST NOT TO HAUNT ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I- I-I'll... eat your cooking..." As he said the last part, America looked away from England.

Seeing America like that made England sigh. Perhaps he had taken it too far. The blonde American's blue eyes were filled with terror, his face streaked with tears. "Alfred," England said with a sigh. "There never was a bloody ghost! And I thought heroes weren't afraid of anything?" Well, he couldn't be that nice to America all the time!

America spluttered, "...wha... bu- you-..." England watched as realization dawned on the American. "DUUUUDE! That wasn't cool! ... I almost agreed to eat your cooking and everything!" America paused. "Also I was TOTALLY lying about the France thing! HAHA! A-and...h-heroes are not! But... ghosts are creepy..."

England grinned, "Sorry, 'dude' but you just bloody agreed to whatever I want and a HERO doesn't go back on his word. And don't insult my bloody cooking!" England said as an afterthought.

"BUT I- - !" America started then pouted and sighed, knowing England had won. "Fine. But I never said I wouldn't complain! HEY WAIT I never said I'd do whatever you want!" England raised an eyebrow, and America thought back over what he had said before then grimaced. "... oh wait... yeah I did...crap... What do you want?" He asked England, suspicion in his voice as he watched the green eyed blonde sit up with a grin on his face.

"How about a walk in the dark forest tonight?" England said innocently, looking and sounding a bit like Russia.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat...? You're kidding right? You don't mean... that really creepy forest behind your house right? Like…at night...?" America asked trying not to sound scared but the fear was written all over his face.

England's smile remained on his face, but his Russia-esq voice disappeared. "Yep that forest, at night. But that's not all I want you to do!"

America gaped at England "WHA!? But I-"America scratches his head. "F-fine... what else do you want? NOT THAT I'M SCARED OR ANYTHING!"

England chuckles at America's words then thinks over what else he could get America to do now he had promised. "Well I was trying out a new recipe for my scones and I need someone to try them-"

"Uhhhhh... a... NEW recipe? what exactly is NEW about it?" America interrupted as his lip curled in distaste.

England narrows his eyes at America for the interruption. "You will find out soon enough. Oh and I need someone to repaint the windows of my house, and wash my car, also my lawn could do with being mowed..." England finished his list with an evil grin, making his emerald eyes flash as he stared at America's upset face as he makes a strange 'ehk' noise in back of his throat.

"You're EVIL you know that?" America grumbled with a pout, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Don't you think this is a bit much for gloating about a horrible trick you played on me for no reason?" When the only answer that America got from England was a shrug and a smug grin, he decided to ask the question that was forefront on his mind, "B-besides...why do we need to go into that forest? Not that I'm scared or anything!" The last statement made England chuckle.

"Oh I just need to find a certain plant; that only grows in the darkest part of the forest for Yao and his herbal remedies," England answered in an offhand voice. "And I need someone to carry the basket back when it's full."

America stared at England for a moment, debating then said "... I'm not even gonna ask the significance of this plant... ... why can't you carry the basket?"

"Yao wants two baskets and you can only pick the plant on a certain night idiot." England snapped, his patience with America slowly thinning. "I wouldn't have bloody asked you to come otherwise, 'cause I know of your bloody fear of the bloody paranormal, git."

America let out a whine at England's words. "Then why are you making me go anyway?!" America moaned pulling a pout and crossing his arms, reminding England of when he was a colony and England had to leave. "And I'm not scared of the paranormal! That's like, kid's stuff! I'm a man of SCIENCE! I'm not scared at all! NOPE! Not at all!"

England decided to ignore all of America's mutterings on not being scared, when the fear was clear in his cerulean eyes and simply answer the first question. "Because I need someone to bloody help me tosser!"

America growled and threw his arms up in the air in defeat a scowl on his face, that made England want to reach out and smooth out the wrinkles on his forehead, but he restrained himself. "F-FINE!" America shouted turning away from England, not seeing the longing look flash in the Brits green eyes. "Let's just get that housework crap out of the way so we can go to the damn forest!" He grumbled as he walked away. "Can't believe this...don't know why Yao can't get his OWN damn flowers... that bastard... gonna shove a nuke so far up his..."

"ALFRED DONT BLOODY TALK ABOUT YAO LIKE THAT!" England yelled at America having heard what he said, and rising from his seat to smack him over the head.

"SHIT!" America shouted running away from him and out into the back garden. "HAHAHA! Now where's that paint?!"

Back in the sitting room England had sat back down and placed his face in his hands muttering to himself. "Oh god, what the bloody hell have I let myself in for?"

* * *

**Well I hope you are enjoying this! Stay tuned for the next chapter! And please R+R! If you do you will get a cookie! And first person gets to hug any Hetalia character of their choice! Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Hello! Yes I am still alive...just! I am sorry it has taken me so long to up-date. It is just that Xmas got very hectic for me (my nan ended up in hospital, then there was a family drama, plus going away on holiday) Then when I get back down to Wales, my best friend, Lolo-loco, (look her up, her work is amazing!) who I did this RP with, came and stayed with me for a week, so I couldn't work on this chapter. Then when she went home I had to revise. Theoretically I should be revising now as my exams are on Tuesday and Wednesday, but I couldn't concentrate! So I decided to give you the next chapter! So now this A/N is getting long, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

**Later that night**

England grabbed two baskets and shoved one into America's hands. "Come on wanker, we need to go now, or it will be too bloody late to pick the flowers" England said to America as he walks out the door and towards the forest.

America pouted and took the basket then waited for England to lead way. When England is a little way in front America starts talking in high pitched mocking voice as he follows behind. "Come on wanker, neh neh neh NEH neh neh..."

England hears him a shakes his head as he starts walking into the forest. "You may want to keep it down tosser, or you could wake up an animal you don't want to meet in the bloody dark." He said over his shoulder. "And don't take the bloody piss out of me or I will leave you in here."

America blushes slightly knowing he was caught. "Woopse he heard me." He says then snorts. "Ha! Please, I swung bison when I was a kid; I think I'll be fine! ...But yeah please don't leave me in here!" He runs to catch up with England to make sure he isn't left behind.

* * *

They walk deeper into the forest and then England steps off the well worn path into the tangle of trees. England turns to America. "Right git, here you have to follow my every bloody footstep. There are holes here that are bloody deep and even though you won't bloody die from the fall, no one will be able to get you out." He speaks in a warning tone, hoping that America will actually listen to him for once, and then starts walking carefully through the underbrush.

America looks around nervously but follows England's footfalls exactly. "Uhh, this... seems like a lot of trouble for tea flowers... y'know... huge pitfalls of death and all. Is Yao, like, PAYING you to do this or something? And whattya mean I won't be able to get out? You don't have any rope or anything?"

England looks over his shoulder at America. "No, I don't have any rope, because the pits are so deep that no rope could get you out, plus you would be unconscious for several days." He explains calmly. "And you know all those medicines for when we have like economic colds and war wounds?"

America stared at England wide eyed. "N-no way... these are like, bottomless pits!? ...with bottoms!? Man, how come everything weird is in YOUR country...?" He muttered distracted by images of himself falling down one of these holes. He looked back up at England. "Oh, those things? Yeah you gave some to me a few times...what about them?"

England fights his instinct to face palm, and decides to just ignore America's first ramblings, knowing that conversation would go nowhere, and concentrate on America's last question. "Though they are mostly made up of the herbs from Yao's country, the main ingredient, the one that allows it to work on us nations is only found in one place." He says slowly, so that America can actually catch what he is saying. "And if you bloody ask where that place is I will push you into one of the pits myself." England mutters almost to himself.

America has a blank face for a few moments, processing the information England had just provided. "...where- -? OOOOHHHHHH! No way really? Cool! Hahaha I never knew that! I thought it was just some suped up meds...which I guess it is! Hahaha! So you can only get it here? Looks like your country's good for something after all! Hahaha!" He exclaims loudly when he works out what England has just told him.

England spins round suddenly and grabs America's shoulders, hissing, "Keep it down will you bloody moron! We are in wolf pack territory right now, and they don't like anyone on their bloody territory!" England lets out a breath slowly, as if to calm himself, and then continues walking.

America is shocked into silence when England grabs his shoulders, and has to take a second to compose himself before his mind works well enough to reply. He starts to talks much quieter than he had before. "Sh-shit dude, sorry I just..." He trails off with a sigh. "Anyway, I thought you didn't have wolves here anymore?" He asked slightly confused.

"Unfortunately this is the one and only place wolves live." England said quietly. "I kind of took a liking to them when I was young and insisted that at least one pack should live here." He sighs and a sad look crosses his face, "never thought their descendents would turn out like this."

America's brow furrows as he looks down slightly; also noticing the other man's tone. "So you chose the one most important place for our resources? That was a little short sighted don't ya think?" He said slowly and seriously, then in his usual tone said, "So were you like, raised by wolves? Heheheh"

England looks back to scowl at America, "No, we are only passing the border; the flowers are right in the centre of the forest where..." he trails off and shakes head. "Never mind. And no I wasn't raised by wolves you git. They were just a great way of stopping my brothers teasing me." England looks around. "Okay, we are nearly there, that's the clearing there look. He points ahead to a gap in the trees.

America seemed to be completely oblivious to what England just said, "Oh well fair enough, heheh ok ok, but I can totally imagine it. You being raised by wolves." America then looks down at the ground not wanting to look at England when he said the next bit. "So... you collecting these flowers made all that medicine you gave me when I needed it...? Uh... th-thanks... I guess..." America then clears his throat and looks up to where England is pointing. "Well, thank God, I don't think I could take much more of this!"

England looks over shoulder at America when he stuttered the thanks, and gives him a tiny smile. "You're the first nation to thank me. And yes we are here." They step out into a clearing filled with the light of a full moon. Covering the ground are flowers that shimmer a bright gold. Unseen by America are the faeries that flit between each flower tending to them, and making them glow brighter. Some of the faeries look up at the nation's entrance and simply smile to England and go back to what they were doing. England reaches into his basket and pulls out some shears, turning to America. "Come on Alfred, we need to fill these baskets within the next hour or they will all have wilted"

America had averted his eyes again when England had looked at him, instead focusing on a tree he seems to really like the look of. Though he didn't see the smile, he heard the tone of the other man's voice, making his face heat up slightly against his will. "That's surprising, seems like a pretty important thing to me..." Looks out into the clearing at the strangest flowers he's ever seen, almost seeming to shine in the moonlight, his eyes flicker to the man in front of him, kneeling to harvest the golden flowers; his crisp white dress shirt illuminating him in the dulled darkness, his pale blonde hair like a halo above him... America shakes his head quickly and hurriedly takes out a pair of shears from his own basket, striding to an area slightly away from England so he can still talk to him without seeing his face. America clears his throat slightly "SO. How come these things wilt in such a short time anyway? Will they be ok once we've picked them?"

England looked up at the other blonde's voice and stares for a moment at the way the glittering flowers reflect in his blue eyes. His eyes trace the curve of America's neck and back as he leans forward to cut the flowers, his eyebrows crinkled slightly as he asked the question. England notices a few of the faeries giggling as they watch America and he shakes his head at them, exasperated. He then turns back to America. "What? Oh, well they...um. Well..." Pauses and decided to answer the second question. "They will be fine. If you pick them now when they are in full bloom then they stay exactly the same way for a whole month! In the old days some healers would use the flowers as a way to light up the path to their doors so that if anyone needed their help at night they would always find them."

America refuses himself to look at the other man, trying to keep his focus on the task at hand; what was wrong with him today? He thinks that England must be trying to concentrate too as he hears him stutter; he doesn't blame him; these things were surprisingly hard to pick. "Huh. No kidding... so these'll be good for a month? What, do you grind them down into paste with one of those little bowl and stick things?" He asks as he thinks about the old healer using the luminescent flower to light people's way to help. "Sooo... these healers... would just help anyone who came along?" He asked curiously.

England laughs slightly as he works, trying not to look up at America. But he was unable to stop his eyes drifting to him every so often. "No, I don't just do that. There is an ancient method that only I knew for a long time. When I discovered how Yao's herbs could help with the mixture I taught him how to do it. It is a hard process to master." He thinks back to the days of the old healers and smiles softly. "Yes...they were gifted women in the ways of medicine, well ahead of their time. They would help anyone, sometimes not even for any pay. But," England's face clouds over as he recalls the dark days. "Soon people became scared of them. They called them witches. People the women had healed for nothing told stories of how they had been enchanted. That's when the witch hunts began." He looked down sadly at the flower he was holding in his hand.

Though he tried, America couldn't help but smile when he heard England laugh, and allows himself a quick glance before getting back to work. He smiled at the story of the healers, but soon it starts to fall as he thought of how they were betrayed by the people they helped. To make it worse, memories of the Salem witch trials bubbled to the front of his memory. Hearing the forlorn tone of the older man's voice had America successfully reading the atmosphere for once, and he decided to just hum an acknowledgment and quickly change the subject. "So what makes these things glow anyway? Some sort of chemical reaction in the pollen?" America couldn't help but let his scientific curiosity take over. "So you were the only one who knew how to do the whole ancient method thing? That's pretty cool! How long did it take you both to learn?"

Glancing up at America, England realised the other blonde was trying to take his mind off of the subject, so he answered the questions gratefully. "Don't bloody laugh, but its magic alright? I know you don't believe, and do not say that here! But these Isles are the cradle of magic and this is the one place they grow because they are always tended by the faeries." He said this in a rush to get it over with. Then moved onto America's other question. "And it wasn't as cool as you think when the other nations found out. They were constantly demanding me to make the medicine for them. It took Yao a while to be able to make the medicine without my help, nearly a decade! And I think I always had the knowledge." Here England shrugged and looked at the man across the clearing from him. "You know, it's my country so I guess its instinct to know what to do with the resources here."

America smiles and appreciates the change of subject and happily listens to everything that England says, letting himself look over and listen; though he raises an eyebrow in amusement as soon as magic is mentioned. He watches England finish his explanation in a rush of embarrassment, rather liking the way his face darkens a couple shades as he looks at the flowers in his basket with newfound determination; honestly, it's kinda cute, America feels his own face heat up slightly. America is happy that he can see the other man like this; for once not yelling at him furiously, not that he minds that much either; he hilarious when he's angry. But here, in the moonlight, illuminated by these unique golden flowers – bringing a whole new light to the man – his green eyes darting around him with concentration, warm with the colours around him, almost sparkling with 30 different shades of green. Not that America noticed or anything! He cleared his throat again. "Yeah whatever dude, I don't- -" But a firm look from the other makes him falter and quickly shut his mouth. "Uh.. right." he decides to leave him to it, it IS a pretty strange place after all, looking at the man in front of him, and he supposes anything is possible. He moved on to the next thing England had said. "Yeah I guess everyone goin after you would get annoying, no wonder you didn't tell me heheh... " Their eyes meet at England's last statement and he smiles. "Yeah... I get what you mean with that one."

England gazed into those intense blue eyes that seem to shine brighter in the light of the golden flowers, and he realised how cute America is with a slight flush to his cheeks. He tilted his head slightly as he realised that he has never seen the blonde in front of him so serious and intent on listening to him since he was a tiny colony. It brought back fond memories and he looked down at his basket realising that it was full. He looked up at the moon, whose light was shining off America's hair and realised that it was about to pass over the clearing. He sighed, looking down at the flowers as their golden light began to slowly fade. He never liked it here when the flowers wilted. He stood up. "Come on Alfred we have enough flowers to last Yao a while. Let's head back before it's too late at night."

Shifting slightly America felt slightly uncomfortable under England's gaze, like he was naked, as though those ancient green eyes were staring right though him. The younger man regarded him quietly, kneeling on the ground, so refined, and head tilted slightly to the side, as if studying him; but his expression was so soft, so warm, it made his chest ache. He tried to calm himself but his blood was pounding through his veins, and he realised he couldn't tear his gaze from him, even when the Englishman looked down to his basket, the American couldn't stop staring at him, he didn't want to; it occurred to him that he didn't want this to end, didn't want to lose this England in front of him, in this place they didn't fight. He didn't want to stop. He started as the other man rose to his feet, his own basket was full to the brim as well and there was no more reason to stay; he noticed the glow around them fading. He didn't want this to stop, he hurriedly got to his feet, calling out. "Uh Wait! Uhhh a- are you sure this is enough? We don't want him to keep on naggin you for more r-right? How much time is there left?"

Sighing, England looked over and saw the desperate look in the younger nation's eyes. He could read every emotion in those deep blue eyes and realised that he didn't want the time to end, but in his many years of life he had become accustomed to knowing when an amazingly special moment was ending, the words flashed across his mind _'I want my freedom'_. England winced then looked up at the sky watching the moon pass over the tips of the trees. He knew the moment was over and they would go back to how they were before, since _that_ day. He looked down and then bent down picking up the basket, not looking at the other blonde. "This is more than enough, and anyway the time is up look." He pointed at the flowers that had begun to curl up and the gold light that infused them fade. The only light now came from the flowers in the two men's baskets.

America knew he was being obvious, and he wished that he hadn't seen the other man wince, but in that one moment, he knew the doubts that must have been rushing through his mind. As he looked around them, the flowers' light began to fade as the petals shrivelled; as much as he didn't want this to end, their allotted time was up; and there was nothing he could do about it. Again, his chest began to ache, but this was so much more painful than before. His heart thumped and screaming within his chest, pleading him to do something, anything! It was then that he noticed their own baskets, though the clearing around them grew steadily darker, the flowers in their baskets still shone brightly; America's eyes widened as something dawned on him. Yes, this moment was over, but it would never be forgotten; this moment was over, but there was always hope. As he looked up again he saw the older nation turn to leave. He inhaled deeply through his nose before striding towards the shorter blonde, his basket forgotten behind him; gathering all the courage he could within the short space of time it took to reach the other blonde man. "Wait!" He grabbed his arm, turning the other to face him, he couldn't let his courage diminish before he accomplished what he wanted to. "Wait. I- I just... please. I'm sorry, but please, let me be selfish... th-this moment may be over... but there's still light, see? please... just this once. I don't want this to end." Without giving the other man time to protest, he gently but determinedly pressed his lips to England's, holding him by his shoulders. His heart pounded in his chest, his face burnt, his blood rushed in his ears. _'Oh shit. What am I doing? what am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this, this isn't right!'_ But no matter how many times this chanted through the corners of his mind, he found that he couldn't bare to let the man go, he didn't want to. He wanted to hold him, to be with him. Even just for this moment.

As America's voice rang out behind him and hands grabbed his shoulders, England had been stealing away his heart, blocking off the pain and longing he had felt for so long, used to ignoring it. He felt himself spun round, and he looked into those blue eyes, listening to that beautiful stuttering voice and then felt those soft lips press against his, the hands on his shoulders not letting go. He froze as memories flashed through his mind; the tiny child taking his hand, the happy face at the presents he had received, the tears as he was left alone, then the look on that beautiful face as he yelled for his freedom, and the feeling of his own heart shattering as he watched the man he had grown to love so much walk away from him as so many others had before. His hands moved to America's chest and his pushed him away with all his strength. "NO!" He turned and staggered away to lean against a tree. He couldn't do this, he couldn't! Every time he let someone in, they betrayed him. He knew he wouldn't be able to take it happening again. He closed his eyes and whispered, "The only light left is in memories, and even they soon wither and die." He knew America had been talking about the flowers in their baskets. "They only last a month remember," He breathed, then put a hand to his face, feeling hot tears sliding down his cheeks.

America had been breathed through his nose heavily, unable to calm himself down. He was risking everything; after all this time the two nations had finally got on good terms, fighting often but he knew that neither of them really ever meant the words they said. He thrived on the reactions the shorter man gave and lived for his rare smiles and melodic laughs. He felt the man freeze below him as he kissed him, and lips move against his ever so slightly. But then a force, an almost painful force that shoved at his chest and sent him flying towards the ground; he stared up wide eyed at the older blonde. What he saw made his blood run cold. Such an expression of horror, it gripped his heart until it was unbearably painful, England's yell rang in his ears. _No_. He didn't want it. He didn't trust him. America had risked everything and lost. What was he meant to do now? America's face contorted into heartbroken horror. He'd messed everything up. he never should have done it. the older nation's whisper barely reached his ears_. memories...?_ the younger blonde panted, still on the ground, wide eyed. _could it be that...?_ yes. it wasn't that England didn't want him it was... it was much, much worse. The American wasn't trusted, after what he did to him, he had closed his heart and now walked alone, for fear of being hurt; but he didn't understand! that wasn't it at all! America had always-! always... he couldn't take this. he couldn't let this happen. he saw England supporting himself against a tree, fresh tear gliding down his cheeks. No, he couldn't take this. not again, he couldn't stand it. he couldn't bare seeing the Englishman cry. he had to stop this; he had to make him believe him! he scrambled to his feet and bolted to the man, pulling him back when he tried to move away; he pushed him against the trunk of the tree and pinned him there, trapping him within his muscular arms, his hands pressing against the bark on either side of England. he used his whole strength, he wasn't going to let him go. his voice was shaking, his expression strained and almost painful. "You don't understand a damn thing..."

England had heard America move and tried to pull away but felt himself pinned to the tree. He couldn't go anywhere, but he wanted to be as far away from the young blonde in front of him as possible. He didn't look up into the taller nations face, knowing he would see hurt there. He hardly registered the words America said, just trying to find a way out. He couldn't do this, he couldn't. He knew his resolve would crumble with one look at that face, but he couldn't let it. He had been hurt so often that all he felt was a constant numbing pain in his heart, but around this blonde...this blonde who had shattered his heart, he would feel that longing all over again. But he didn't want it...he couldn't. If he let his guard down once more it would be over...he would never be able to take much more of the pain that filled his very being. "I can't...please..." He whispered, hands pressed to his face. "Just ...please..." He was begging now. He had never been reduced to this in his life. This is what the young blonde did to him, and he hated it. "America don't..."

England wouldn't look at him. he kept his eyes downward, searching for any kind of escape; America knew he was panicking, he knew he was causing the Englishman so much pain... nothing ever seemed to change. but he had to listen... he just had to... but as England hid his face away, blocking him out, pleading with hushed whispers; it tore his heart. he didn't want to cause his so much pain, he had tried to show England how he felt, but he had shoved him back; that's what had hurt the most, that rejection, England had literally tried to push him out of his life. and he knew that younger blonde had put the man through the exact same thing; he had hated himself for it. but he hadn't wanted to look over the man's shoulder anymore, he had wanted to stand beside him, see the world through equal eyes... he never wanted to leave him behind. if he could just make him see that! he had never seen the smaller blonde like this, not since that day; but that's how it always was, even now, standing above him. begging him to listen, to just look at him; he was always causing the other so much pain... nothing ever changed...but that was just it. nothing HAD changed, not from the first day they met, NOTHING had EVER changed. always waiting, always longing, always left behind, always left alone, and always wanting with every fibre of his being to see those breathtaking green eyes again. No, nothing had changed. "Don't call me that... Arthur.. don't call me that, that's not the name I want you to say, I'm not talking to you as The United States of America... Arthur... you really don't understand a God damned thing!" America's arms began to shake, losing his control, losing his resolve, his breathing becoming shaky as he tried to control his voice. "Arthur. Arthur please. PLEASE, just look at me... I... " He took a deep breath in an attempt to steady himself, to prepare him to say what he had kept inside for over 200 years. "I've loved you...m-my whole life, I've loved you. even after everything I did, after how much I hurt you... I've never stopped loving you; please...please believe me... I never wanted.." His breath hitched. "I... Even though I became independent... even though I left you behind... even though I let go of your hand." America's voice shook, his shoulders shaking. Tears escaped from his eyes in broken streams, he shut his eyes tight, head hanging above the other man's in shame, in self loathing, in silent pleading. "There has never been a day... Not a SINGLE. DAY... where I haven't loved you... please," he begged, "please... please believe me... Arthur...p-please believe me..." He couldn't stand it. he had told him everything; everything he had ever wanted to say and yet there was still so much that needed to be said. but England knew now. how would he react? would he believe him? he couldn't stand the risk of looking at the man's expression, fearful of what it might be, he didn't even know if the older nation was even looking at him. he was so scared. his body was trembling, his face was unbearably hot; he knew it was pathetic, but he couldn't stop his tears.

He could feel the man pinning him here shaking, felt the tears splashing down onto him, heard the words, word he had longed to hear washing over him, breaking him down. England could feel his resolve crumbling as he looked up at the taller nations face. His eyes were shut, tears streaming down his face and his whole body was shaking. England reached out a shaking hand, then stopped centimetres from his face. He stared at the hand hanging there so close...oh so close to everything he had ever wanted. All he had to do...all he NEEDED to do was go a little further and he would have it all. The love he had yearned for all these years. He slipped his hand around the back of America's neck and whispered. "And there hasn't been a day I haven't loved you, Alfred." He pulled the taller blonde down into a kiss, and he felt a dam break inside him. He fell forward against America's body and clung to him as he kissed him, feeling waves of pain, anguish and longing crash against him after he had held them back for so long. He began to cry as he kissed the younger nation, not wanting to feel like this but never wanting to let go of him again. He had closed his eyes not wanting to see the reaction of the man he was kissing as if his life depended upon it.

America felt a hand gently place itself on the back of his neck and he froze, suddenly not even able to breathe. he heard England's words and for a split second he couldn't believe his own ears; but then he felt lips pressed against his own. his eyes shot open. he gasped through his nose and he stumbled back slightly from the force of the Englishman now flush against him; one hand fisted in his hair and the other clinging onto his shirt for dear life. England had closed his eyes tight, aguish and pain and LONGING swept over his beautiful features (or at least as much of them as America could see). the younger blonde hesitated for the smallest of moments before wrapping his arms around the older man desperately; returning the kiss with more force and enthusiasm than he thought possible. but after a lifetime of longing, he just couldn't stop himself anymore. new tears of unbelievable joy and relief streamed down his face, no longer caring about anything other than the man now finally in his arms. Finally, after their lungs screamed for air and the kiss was broken, America took England's face in his hands and kissed away the tears escaping from the corners of the Englishman's eyes. And, against his will, he found himself laughing breathlessly, unable to control the massive grin that pushed its way onto his features as he cried and laughed, not once letting go of the man he'd loved for so long.

When they broke the kiss, England gasped for air. His eyes we still tightly closed not wanting to see the young nations face. He felt America's hand cupping his face, and felt his lips kissing away the tears that fell from his eyes; he heard the other blonde laugh and his eyes snapped open. He saw a huge grin on the taller man's face even as tears still overflowed from his beautiful cerulean eyes. England reached out and brushed the tears from his face and then ran his hand through the dirty blonde hair. "I can't believe this" He whispered as he stared into those deep endless eyes. "If this is a dream, never wake me up..."

America still couldn't stop grinning, even as England wiped away his own tears and ran a hand through his hair, resting it on the back of his head. He laughed breathlessly again, resting his forehead against the shorter blonde's. "No chance, Arthur. We're in the real world, and I'm not letting you go anytime soon." They stood there for a while in blissful silence. America's eyes opened and moved away from the older nation; when he shot him a surprised and confused look, he simply threw him a dazzling grin and ran over to his forgotten basket, grabbing it before running back to England's side, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. He grinned again and looked softly into those emerald eyes he adored. "So, how about those scones?"

* * *

**Right! I owe two people cookies so here you go *Hands over cookies to Guest and Lolo-loco* And now onto the prize for the first reviwer. I am so sorry to Guest, who was actually the first person to review, but of course I couldn't contact you! So sorry, but the prize defaults to Lolo-loco!**

**Me: Who do you want to hug then?**

**Lolo-loco: Well of course it will have to be dear Iggy!**

**Me: *Pushes England forward* Here you go!**

**England: What? What's going on?**

**Lolo-loco: *Pulls England into hug*  
**

**England: ?**

**Lolo-loco: *lets go of England* My hugs are magic! I give the warmest hugs around so I hope it made you happy for even a second :3 but I have to say you'd be perfect for me if you weren't so short!**

**Me: * Stifles laughter***

**England: Ummm, thanks I think?**

***America appears***

**America: You're giving out hugs? I want one! HUG MEH BRO!**

**Me and England: *Facepalm* Idiot**

**Lolo-loco: Sure! *Pulls America into a bro hug***

**Anyway! Leaving those three to their hugs, please R&R! Pretty please! Hardly anyone does and I get sad, cause I don't think people are enjoying my writings. So yes! Please and thank you!**

**Dani xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huzzar! I am alive! Sorry! I just got swamped with work and shizz! So here it is the final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia, ;A;**

* * *

England watched him pick up his basket, then return and intertwine their fingers. God, that smile took his breath away; especially when it made America's eyes sparkle like that. He snorted softly. "I was only joking about the scones you know." He led the taller nation out of the clearing and into the forest again. America was happily led out of the clearing; he looked at their threaded fingers and felt insanely giddy. He was kind of disappointed that he wasn't going to eat England's cooking. America chuckled "Oh really? Haha that's too bad! I wasn't even gonna complain, just for you!" As they entered the wolf territory a shiver ran down England's spine and he snapped his head round and froze. There standing in between two trees off to their right was a wolf, and it was staring right at them. A low growl echoed from its throat and then it threw back its head and howled. "SHIT!" He exclaimed then began to run, dragging the younger blonde behind him.

In seconds America found himself sprinting through the forest, led by England, still holding his hand, with howls resounding all around them "You're kidding me!" He yelled as he tried to follow where England was leading him, avoiding the precarious pitfalls. "They choose NOW to show up?!" Even faced with danger, considering the circumstances and what had happened that night, the tall blonde couldn't help but let out a full laugh. When he heard the laugh, England wanted to turn and stare at the American. _WHAT THE HELL?_ Laughing when they were running for their lives? England steered them around another pit and then staggered to a halt. "Shit." He muttered as he stared at the wolves ranged in front of them. "Shit, shit SHIT!" They had known they were here, of cause they had. England knew he shouldn't have taken the shortcut through here, but he also knew how much America hated the forest. He looked about for an escape but there was none. "Sorry Alfred." He whispered tightening his grip on the others hand. "This is my fault."

At England's whispered apology America's eyes softened and he smiled sympathetically. He shifted closer. "Don't worry, Babe; I've got us into WAY worse situations than this, remember Africa? We always came out of those just fine!" He gave another stunning smile, a wink and one last reassuring squeeze of the hand before letting go of it all together and moving slightly in front the older blonde. England felt panic rise in his throat as America let go of his hand and stood in front of him. _What is he doing?_ England watched as the American stood straight, at his full height and took an intimidating stance, showing his dominance. His face was serious and stoic, brow furrowed in determination. Anyone watching would have said he looked downright heroic. That was of course, until he opened his mouth. He pointed behind him at England with the full length of his arm; his expression was like a child guarding his toy. "THIS. is MINE. You may not have him, and you can leave us alone now." He stood in silence as if he expected the beasts to simply leave. His show of dominance had SOME effect... but it certainly didn't make them leave. Plan A was a failure, America moved onto plan B, and took a very strong and powerful stance. "COME GET SOME."

England stood there watching America. He knew the American was being brave doing this. But the problem was England knew America had never had to deal with wolves like these. England saw the Alpha male step forward and heard the growl in its throat change as it tensed and crouch. England's eyes widened when America yelled his second challenge. The Alpha male barred his teeth and leapt for the taller blonde. "NO!" England yelled and pushed the young nation down to the ground, but then had no way to defend himself as the Alpha ploughed into him, digging in teeth and claws.

America wasn't prepared for a shove from the side of him as England pushed him out of the way of the barrelling beast. America braced himself against the ground as he saw England, in direct line with the wolf, nothing to protect him but his own arm. "NO!" He scrambled to his feet and growled low in his throat, using some of his power as a nation to project the sound; this made the giant beast turn his attention away from England and lift his head long enough for America to move in, fast as lightning; a swift uppercut landed squarely on the underside of the beast's shoulder, making not only lift off of the shorter nation but also fly upwards. The wolf landed roughly on the hard earth with a pained yelp and shakily stood, starting to limp away; the other wolves watched their Alpha start to leave in disgrace but still regarded America with growls and teeth for being on their turf. America kept his voice strong, now serious and threatening. "Don't you DARE... trying anything else. Got it? I swear if you go near him again and I will END you. I can break your skull with a flick of my wrist so don't even effin TRY it." When the wolves only seemed to take a step back, America surged forward, confident with arms held out, but guard not dropped. "HUH!? YOU WANT SOME? TRY IT! I DARE YOU! I DOUBLE DARE YOU! THIS AREA HERE?" He gestured to the path and clearing. "THIS IS MY TERF NOW! I EVER see you again and I'll break your legs! ...GO ON GET!" With the final yell he charged forward again and the wolves started and ran in the direction which the Alpha left. Sure they were gone, America rushed to England's side; inspecting the wound on his arm. "That was damned stupid you know that right? you didn't have to. I'm strong enough to handle a wolf... I'm the US fricking A man." He smiled sheepishly. "Though I'll admit, I'm glad they didn't all come after me. How deep it that?"

England sighed in pain. "You're a...bloody idiot, you know that." He sat up, holding his arm away from his body. "That Alpha was going for your throat. Even you wouldn't survive having that ripped out." He looked down at his arm and winced at the blood and pain shooting through it. "I think it's quite deep, he had VERY sharp teeth. Give me a hand up." He reached out his good hand for the other blonde to pull him to his feet.

America's eyes widened as he realised that England had just saved his life; his brow furrowed as he helped England to stand, trying not to cause him any unnecessary pain. He ripped part of his shirt off to form a makeshift bandage and dressed the shorter blonde's arm. "I know I know, I'm stupid...I just... didn't want them to hurt you. but it looks like I failed at that though huh...thank you." He tried to sound chirpy again. "But hey, good thing we have those flowers now huh? you can show me how you make that... stuff." He gave England a quick peck on the cheek as he helped him with his basket and supported him back onto the well worn path of the forest. "So how come they attacked us? I thought you were friends with that pack?"

England tried not to wince as America wrapped his arm, and listen to him talk. He lent against the taller man as they made it back to the path and began to walk back towards the house. He squeezed the hand around his waist. "I didn't want you to get hurt either, and yes, I guess you will get to see how it's done now, though I never thought it would be for an injury of my own." At the last two questions England sighed and looked down a sad look in his eyes. He was silent for a while remembering what had happened all those years ago. He then looked up at the other blonde and took a deep breath. "The pack discovered what had happened to the other wolves here and blames me. They thought I should have stopped it. Now the descendents take whatever chance they can to get revenge on me for letting down their ancestors." They had reached the house by this point and England dug out the key for the back door and unlocked it letting them into the house.

America had noticed the pregnant pause of the other man and wondered if perhaps he had asked the wrong thing, and as the Englishman told the story, he knew it was a sore spot for him. "I'm sorry..." Another thing he had lost over the years. England's brothers had caused him so much trouble, so much grief that was unnecessary, but at least he was here with him now; and hopefully, he won't have to deal with those wolves again on the his own. America let go of the older nation as he let them into his house; he followed England through the house, carrying the baskets full of the golden flowers. "So where's this place you make the stuff at?"

England led the younger man into a room at the end of the downstairs hall. It was filled with benches covered in equipment and bottles and jars containing herbs and salves. He gestured to the table in the middle "Just put the baskets down there." Then he began to pull certain herbs off the shelves and benches with his good arm, and set them down on the table in the centre. He smiled slightly at the American. "There is a stool over there, sit there and don't get in the bloody way." He finished this off with a kiss as he picked one of the flowers out of the basket. He put the glowing flower into a bowl of water and then began to add herbs to the bowl. Then he tipped the whole thing into a tin that was hanging over a flame. He went back to the bench and picked up some of the other herbs a put them into a mortar and began to grind them, then stopped and looked over at the blonde. "Think you could grind these into a powder for me?"

America had followed him into a room he'd only been in a couple of times, he didn't usually go into this part of his house alone, it creeped him out a little; but if England was here, he'd be fine. He wondered if maybe he should offer his help to fetch things off higher shelves, but the Englishman seemed perfectly capable of handling it himself. He had unconsciously beamed as England laid a quick kiss on him and he practically pranced over to his seat. It was amazing to watch England work; anyone could tell he had been doing this for centuries, his smooth, practiced movements as he tossed this and that gently into the mix, hands moving with obvious ease. He could probably do this blindfolded. America was so mesmerized by the man's hands that he almost didn't register the question. "What? Oh! yeah sure!" He tottered over and took the tools from him, standing close to the shorter blonde simply because now he could; easily grinding the plants into powder. Though probably not with as much ease as England could have, but he was happy to be included. When he was done, he passed them back to England and eagerly and curiously awaited his next move with an expectant smile.

England hid his smile and took the mortar off of the tall man. "Thank you." He then walked over to the tin and tipped the powder in, ducking back quickly as steam hissed upwards. "It took Yao quite a while to remember to do that." He smiled at the memory of Yao's face when the steam had taken hit his face. Back to the job at hand England stirred the mix and then took the tin off the heat and drained the mixture out. He then added some the remaining herbs and salves and began a complicated task of both mixing and grinding the mixture. It was much harder than usual with only one hand but eventually it was done. He then tipped the mixture into a bowl that had a handle sticking out from it. He began to turn the handle and then he tipped the bowl up as a fine gold powder ran out of the bowl and into the waiting jar. England held it up for the other blonde to see. "This is it. Now it can be added to any other salve, herb, drink etc. and the medicine will work on the nations." He put the jar down, grabbed a jar of one of Yao's salves and picked the other jar up. "Come on, we need to go somewhere with more light so that we can fix my arm."

America had laughed quietly at the thought of steam blasting into Yao's face, but it was soon forgotten as the blonde became mesmerised by the other's hands again; he watched as England put in the ingredients and did what was needed, his hands moving with grace and purpose. He was surprised when he saw the fine gold powder that resulted, still slightly luminescent in the dark room; he looked at it with wide eyes, fascinated. "Wow... that's amazing... you are amazing…" He took one of the jars to make it easier for the older nation as he held the door open, moving into the living room and sat down. He held out his hand for England to take, smiling kindly. "I'll do it."

England took America's hand and sat down next to him. He opened the salve and then poured in the gold powder and mixed it together, he passed the jar over to the younger man with another kiss. "Thank you." He held out his arm for the other to take of the makeshift bandage and deal with the wounds.

It was a shame to see the powder mixed into something else, it looked so pure on its own; but it was gonna make England better so that was all that mattered. He tried to hide his giddy smile at the kiss but he couldn't help tapping his feet like an excited child; it took a lot of control not a happily squeal. He placed the jar beside him and took the other man's arm, carefully taking of the fabric wrapping it; he winced a little at the still rather fresh, still guilty that he was the one who had caused it. He took the jar and took some of the salve onto his fingers; he looked at England sympathetically. "Ok, this will probably hurt a bit... this is still a pretty fresh wound. You good?"

England bit down on the inside of his lip as the taller man removed the fabric wrappings. At the question he nodded his head, not trusting his voice. He clenched his free hand tightly to his trousers so as not to punch the other blonde as he knew would do on instinct. America knew it hurt. Even if the way England had sucked in a breath too shakily, trying not to hiss in pain; his face certainly gave it away, America shifted a little in his seat, tending to the wound but also glancing up to make sure England was ok, that he wasn't in too much pain, at least not at once. He glanced up and was glad that the Englishman had good self control... that was England's _"I really want to hit something right now"_ face. He hoped that the salve would ease the pain a little, but it certainly didn't seem to be doing much right now; every now and then he would say things like "it's ok" and "almost done"but each time the older man flinched, America couldn't help but feel guilty. Hadn't he decided that he wouldn't let England get hurt anymore? When he was finally done, he put the lid back on the jar and put it to the side; he then went to get proper bandages from the first aid kit and dressed his arm properly. He sighed when he was done, relieved. "There we go! If that stuff's as good as it has been in the past, that'll heal in no time! Man, glad that's over."

England knew from the looks that America had shot him as he tended to the injury that the pain showed on his face, which caused a flicker of pain on America's face in return. Finally the younger man was done a wrapped the arm in bandages. When the other blonde finished speaking England leant against him and rested his head on the taller nations shoulder. "Thank you Al." He said, then closed his eyes. It was late and he had been through a lot in the past hour or so, emotionally and physically and he was exhausted. _Maybe a few minutes...rest...wouldn't..._

America's eyes widened as England leant against him, he wasn't used to the man being so open with anything, let alone affection; but he soon relaxed and smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. he must've been exhausted, hell America was pretty exhausted; what with everything that had happened today, even just in the past couple hours...it was insane. He supposed that it would be best if they both got some rest; but he wasn't about to let England sleep here, especially with a wound like that. He moved the Englishman smoothly into a bridal hold, the shorter man seeming too tired to protest or even care; he carried him to his bed and lay him down, taking off the Englishman's shoes as well as his own. He lay next to him on his good side and cosied up to him the best he could without hurting his arm. America looked at the peaceful drifting face of the one he loved most and he found himself smiling again; chuckling once and laying his head down by England's. He kissed the drowsy man's forehead and spoke softly. "Hey Arthur? Could you make me some food tomorrow? Like your scones or something?"

Hearing America's voice England smiled. "Sure...thing." He murmured as he drifted off to sleep. America smiled against England's neck as he too drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the story! Please Read and Review, because reviews make me feel loved! Thank you and see you soon for the next story!**


End file.
